I'm your biggest fan
by Musiclove95x
Summary: A one shot about you and James *Please Review*


**_A/N I really need to start doing this to all my stories, so i guess i'll start now *I do not own Big Time Rush or the Song Worldwide the only thing i own is the plot*_**

You stood outside the arena with thousands of other girls waiting in line with your best friends to see your favorite band in the world Big Time Rush. Even though you see them every day since you live at the palm woods but they never notice you especially James. But that wasn't important right now what was important was that you were gonna see them live for the first time. You were one of their biggest fans, you had every poster of them on your wall, you even had to use your spare bedroom to put some of them up, you used to go in every night and look at them before you went to sleep. You checked their Twitter and Facebook daily, You even made a twitter so you could follow them and see what they were doing. Basically you were obsessed (but who wouldn't be obsessed with them). Yet, you had never been to a concert. That changed the day of your 16 Birthday when your best friends suprised you with tickets. It's been atleast 2 hours since you guys had got to the arena and were standing in line and of course it started raining but you didn't care you were just excited to see them you knew that tonight was gonna be the best night of your life. Once you got in you guys took your seats and waiting for your idols to come on stage and rock the house as soon as the light went down and the sound of the song Famous started to play the whole place went wild with girls screaming and crying for Big Time Rush. Basically that's how the concert was the whole night then suddenly the guys stop singing and started talking which got the audience full attention

"Whats up L.A how you guys doing tonight" Logan yelled in the microphone

Kendal was the next one to speak "This next song were gonna sing is called Worldwide do you guys know it?"

The whole crowd went wild Carlos laughed and started talking "Well we need a special girl to come up and sing with and i think James is gonna go find her, James"

You look to the side of the stage and saw that James Diamond was now in the crowd with two security guards by his side with thousands of screaming girls fighting eachother to get to James you turned and look at your best friend who had a huge smile on her face

"Calm down it's only James" you told her, but she just kept smiling and told you to turn around , you listen and turned around to see none other than James Diamond standing right in front of you

He smiled at you and tried to yell over the crowd "Hey i'm James do wanna come on stage and sing Worldwide with us?"

You were speachless you didn't know what to say your hands started to sweat you just stood there like a complete idiot your mind kept telling to SAY YES SAY YES, even though you didn't say anything James took your not saying a word as a yes and took your hand as he lead you up to the stage were the rest of Big Time Rush was , you still weren't saying anything because you were to startstruck to speach but they assured you not to be nervous and have fun , there were 5 stools on the stage you got to sit in the middle next to James and Logan. Worldwide started to play James looked at you and smiled , he took your hand and started to sing the lyrics to Worlwide

"Ooh Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day? Cause I have been missing "

Kendall than began to sing "you by my side, yeah"

James: "Did I awake you out of your dream? I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep"

Kendall:" You calm me down There's something about the sound of your voice"

Carlos: "I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem) Soon we'll be together"

James:"Paris, London, Tokyo There's just one thing that I gotta do"

Everyone: "(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)"

James: "And I can hardly take another goodbye Baby, won't be long You're the one that I'm waiting on Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah"

Logan: "Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Girl, I'll be thinking about you"

After hearing the first lyrics to the song you started to calm down and started to sing along but you still haven't forgotten that James was still holding your hand you looked over at him and saw that he was now starring at the crowd singing , you took a moment to take a good long look at him , he was wearing a white v-neck t-shirt that was cover with sweat and you were able to see his hard rock abs you smiled to yourself as dirty thoughts started to come to your mind . James grip began to tighten and looked back at you but you quickly turn away facing forward embarass that James had just caught you starring at him like a crazed fan not to mention that millions of other people just saw it too. You sighed but James rubbed your back and gave you a smile to reassure you it's ok. As Logan sang the last lyric to worldwide the fan went wild clapping and cheering for them you got up from your seat and gave each member of the band a hug before you walk off stage and into the audience, as the show came to an end you and your best friend went back to the Famous Palm Woods you both decided to relax in the lobby you were still amazed that you got to go up on stage and sing with the band especially with James , you couldn't get the image of James holding your hand out of your head. After a half hour of sitting in the lobby talking, Bitters was getting annoyed with you so you and your best friend decided to head up to the rooms, you guys walked to the elevator and pressed the button to go up as the doors started to close you heard voices yelling "Hold the door" You suddenly held your hand up against the door to hold it back, suddenly 4 sweaty guys ran into the elevator you realized that it was the guys of Big Time Rush

"Thanks for holding the door" Carlos said bending over trying to catch his breath

You were silent for a sec thinking this can't be happening "No problem " you finally said

James keep starring at you with this look on his face "Have we meet before" James asked

Your heat dropped you couldn't believe that he forgot who you were "Yeah i was at you concert today" you said sounding like you were about to cry

James keep starring you long and hard suddenly the elevator stop and the doors began to open Logan Carlos and Kendall got out but James just stayed there

"James arn't you comming?" Kendall asked

James ignored his questioned and keep looking at you suddenly his expression changed on his face "Oh you were the girl that came on stage and sang worldwide with us?"

"Wow nothing ges past you James" Logan said sarcastically as the rest of Big Time Rush headed back to the room

You smiled a little and shook your head "yep that was me"

James smiled and laughed "you live at the Palm Woods too?"

"Yep for about a year now i'm recording some demo's with Gustavo" you told him

"Oh so your Gustavo new project ,he threaten to kill us if we go near you" James explain

You nodded and smiled because you too knew what Gustavo can be like "Yeah sorry about that... i don't mean to sound like a crazed fan but i'm seriously like your biggest fan"

He smiled and nodded his head "it's fine beside i love my fan especially cute girls like you...um by any chance are you doing anything on Saturday?" James asked

You look at him and smiled "no "

James look into into your eyes and smiled "great i'll pick you up at 8"

"But won't you get in trouble with Gustavo" you asked him

He laughed and walked up to you "i'll take my chances" he said before kissing you softley on the lips then left to return to his friends

You touched your lips and smiled to yourself you went back into the elevator and slid down the wall thinking that nothing could be better than what just happen tonight and you were right tonight was the best life of your life!

_Please ReviewX_

_ Later_!


End file.
